


cigarettes and mirrors

by masksorrain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Depression, Despair, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masksorrain/pseuds/masksorrain
Summary: ▪ just a poem.tw: suicidal thoughts ; self-harming





	cigarettes and mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> i have depression and the only way to exteriorate my feelings is through my art. don't worry about me though. it'll pass, it's just a phase.

cigarettes and mirrors

your hands are orbiting around my throat,  
you'd do anything to make me sing my last note,  
but all you ever do is think, you imagine, you never act,  
and i'd be insulting dogs if i were to tell you "you're all bark but no bite".

you call yourself an artist, but the only art i see when i dig,  
is marked down in red on your wrists, your hips, your ribs,  
wherein your smoke strained lungs vainly struggle to breathe,  
after all, you won't need them when you'll be buried 6 feet underneath.

you look into the mirror, eyebags painted under your eyes,  
and you try to convince yourself the demons only tell lies,  
but i know you, you're truly a monster deep inside,  
for your figure, my reflection, shows no angel by our side.

**Author's Note:**

> please take care of yourself.  
> i love you all.


End file.
